The present invention relates to firearms, and more particularly to a system and method for securing auxiliary attachments, such as a sound suppressor, to the muzzle of a firearm.
A sound suppressor is a device attached to or part of the barrel of a firearm which reduces the amount of noise and visible muzzle flash generated by firing. Suppressors are typically constructed of a metal cylinder with internal mechanisms to reduce the sound of firing by slowing the escaping propellant gas and sometimes by reducing the velocity of the bullet.
Apart from integral suppressors which are integrated as a part of the firearm's barrel, most suppressors have a “female” threaded end, which attaches to “male” threads cut into the exterior of the barrel.
Alternatively, firearms often utilize “quick-detach” suppressors which use coarser than normal threads and are installed over an existing muzzle device such as a flash suppressor and may include a secondary locking mechanism to allow the shooter to quickly and safely add or remove a sound suppressor based on individual needs.
Various systems are known in the firearms art for attaching a sound suppressor to a firearm. There nevertheless exists a need for improving such systems, particularly for increasing the ease by which a user may attach or detach a firearm with a sound suppressor, whether the sound suppressor is threaded or not threaded, while at the same time effecting a reliable securement there between capable of withstanding the vibrations incidental to the firing of such firearms as automatic rifles used by military personnel, and without adversely affecting accuracy or consistency of high precision firearms.